


Between the Wars

by Nicloas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicloas/pseuds/Nicloas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Westeros (and beyond) between the War of the Usurper and the War of the Five Kings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dark Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take of canonical events between the two greatest wars in recent times in Westeros. This is my first work so comments will be appreciated. Enjoy!

The girl hated being cooped up in their modest home during the sweltering heat. Having only seen her sixth nameday just a few weeks past, she was not yet allowed wander the streets she found so fascinating. However, she had made several forays with her brother. But today her brother had left without her and she was stuck inside. She never had much inclination to play with the few dolls Ser Jon had provided her with so she snuck into the room where the valuable were stashed and to take out the jewellry. They were kept inside a locked chest while the key was hidden. She was a curious girl who was left alone at home for hours on end when Ser Jon went to work and her brother wandered out alone so she had used the ample time to find the location of the key's hiding place. She found the key in its usual hiding spot and smiled. _They thought they were so clever, her brother and Ser Jon_. The chest was unlocked easily enough and her eyes feasted on the jewellry. There were so many, rubies and sapphires, emeralds and opals, pearl necklaces, tiaras wrought in pure gold. She knew they had belonged to her deceased mother and at times it troubled her how they lived so modestly while her mother had left them a treasure of queenly proportions.

 

Today, however, she was untroubled by such thoughts. The jewellry was a distraction since she had been feeling restless since the morning. Ser Jon was expecting a visitor. Visitors to their house were a rarity and they were usually boring men that Ser Jon had some business with. But today's visitor was different. Ser Jon had been very cautious and guarded regarding him. Her brother had shown little interest in him after Ser Jon appeased him by telling it was another of the men he was in business with. But she knew the aging man was lying. She noticed the nervousness her brooding brother had failed to. Even then, Ser Jon was reluctant to have her brother home for the visit. He who was so careful and protective whenever they went out to the streets had allowed her brother to spend the whole day outside. Ser Jon was a sincere and forthcoming man who had taken care of the orphaned siblings out of a sense of duty yet his deception had piqued her curiosity. It seemed like a giant game of hide and seek and she was thrilled to be part of it. Her curiosity had been further heightened when she laid eyes on the visitor the day before in the marketplace. It was a short visit and he was cloaked so heavily that she couldn't see her face. He informed Ser Jon that he would arrive at their house the next day and then went away. Ser Jon evaded her questions about him but a woman in the marketplace asked, "Are you curious about the hooded man?"  
She nodded.  
"He is a prince who comes from the sunset. Just like you and the old man."

 

 

She was clueless as to what the woman meant by those cryptic words. She wished she could talk to her brother about it since Ser Jon was so reluctant. If she was from the sunset, then her brother was too. He was the only family she knew. But lately, her brother had become more cold and distant towards her. He spent most of his time outside the house and only returned very late at night. Ser Jon worried immensely about his activities but he was fourteen and paid no heed to the elderly man. She wished she could be as free as her brother but she was six and a girl. Looking at her mother's jewels, the words of the woman in the marketplace came back to her.  _A prince from the sunset. A prince._ Living her mundane life meant that she sometimes forgot who she actually was. For all their hardships, her brother never failed to mention that he was a prince and she a princess. Ser Jon had gone to painstaking lengths to hide that aspect of their identities, much to Rys' chagrin. Rys was her brother. Rys wasn't his actual name but Ser Jon insisted they use different names to better hide their identities. Rys had been furious about it but she found it all terribly exciting and mysterious. Even in her thoughts she would refer to them by their assumed names. She found the story behind Ser Jon's name very endearing. He had taken the name Jon in homage to his deceased brother, a great warrior. She had been given the name of Ellie. A name fit for a princess, Ser Jon had said.

 

Thinking about her royal heritage diverted her mind towards the stories Rys used to regale her with. He would tell her about a great island fortress in the sea, the abode of beasts and sorcery. A castle that coud weather any storm, a castle in the clouds, a castle surrounded by blossoming flowers and the sweetest fruits. There were other wonders as well, a wall of ice that could dwarf even a titan and a smoky ruin where one could hear the sweetest and saddest songs. Her brother's favorite, however was a red castle in a city of three hills and he talked of it the most. Even though she found the stories very entertaining, she liked her life quite a lot. It was so simple. She would choose to enter the red door over a red castle any day. But Rys was insistent that they would have all those castle for themselves. She was confused how they would do so. Would they use mother's jewels to buy them? Even though her mother died when she was but a babe, she felt a strange closeness towards the trinkets that were the only remaining sign of a mother she never knew.

 

Suddenly, Ellie heard footsteps on the road leading to their house. She quickly packed in the jewels without panicking, having done so countless times before. She looked out a window and saw Ser Jon was limping towards the house with the cloaked man beside him. She quickly grabbed her dolls and started playing with them in the main room of the house, the one that the main door led into. Ser Jon entered and limped towards her. Planting a light kiss on her forehead, he said, "Dear child. I have some important matters to discuss with my guest. Please go to your room."

That was a bitter blow to her. She wanted to hear their discourse very much. But she was an obedient little girl and packed her dolls and went away. She closed the door behind her but made sure it didn't close all the way. Even if the couldn't stay in the room, she would eavesdrop. The visitor took off his cloak and she saw he was a tall, lithe man with dark hair and dark skin. Their voices were quite low and they spoke in a different tongue. She recognized it as the tongue of the western continent since her brother and Ser Jon could speak it. However, she had difficulty with it, both speaking and listening. Suddenly she thought, _a prince from the sunset. Of course!_ He was from the western continent, also known as the Sunset Kingdoms! She felt elated at having solved the woman's riddle but then her brow furrowed. _A prince?_  Rys was a prince and she was a princess. She knew that their throne had been usurped. So if this dark stranger was a prince then he must be kin to the usurper. What was Ser Jon doing, talking to him? She started getting angry at what she felt was a heinous deception and decided to listen more intently. She still struggled to hear and understand the words properly but she caught a few snatches of the conversation.  _My brother understands...his by all rights...the time is not yet ripe...a peasant's exile...the king is a boor...we must wait...your lawful king...there are too many enemies...lions and wolves and roses..._

__  
The conversation meandered on for a while before the stranger took out a piece of parchment. Ser Jon read it intently and a thin smile broke out on his face. He smiled at his guest before taking a quill to write something on it. The visitor did the same. In a joyous and loud voice, Ser Jon said, "You brought joyous tidings, my prince. When do we sail?"  
The stranger gave a half smile and said, "Sail?"  
"Of course. We need to get out of here to make good of the pact."  
The stranger gave a ringing laugh that was so mirthless that Ellie shivered. He said something she couldn't really catch and Ser Jon went red with anger. The conferred further in low voices and it seemed Ser Jon was somewhat placated. He excused himself to go to the privy after that. As he limped away, the stranger turned towards her door. Her desire to listen to the conversation had made her head stick out of the door and the stranger spotted her. WIthout a hint of surprise or dismay, he said, "Come here, girl."

 

She felt angry at being referred to so casually but her curiosity overwhelmed her. She walked cautiously to the man and stood in front of him. Up close she saw that he had black hair and olive skin. His eyes were jet black and seemed to pierce into her soul. He was a handsome man but not in the way her brother was. Rys was regal whilst this man was...reptilian. She could find no other way to describe him. He asked, "Were you eavesdropping?"

She was inclined to lie but he did catch her in the act. She just nodded.

"What did you hear?"

"A lot."

He laughed and said, "Is that so? Did you understand any of it?"

"Some of it."

"What did you understand?"

"You and Ser Jon have to wait because the time is not right. The wolves and lions are enemies and we cannot sail."

"That is what you heard. What did you understand?"

 

She felt confused and stupid. She didn't want this handsome stranger to think she was stupid. Finding no other answer, she said, "Are you really a prince?"

"Yes, I am."

"And you come from the Sunset Kingdoms?"

"I do."

"Then you are a fraud and usurper."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "That is  a most dire accusation. Why do you call me such names?"

"My brother is a prince. And if he is a prince then you cannot be the prince since we are not family. So you must be family to the usurper."

He quipped almost lazily, "By the Seven, aren't you a sharp little girl. If your brother is a prince then you must be a princess."

She gathered herself up and said in her most haughty voice, "I am."

"What is your name, my princess?"

"Ellie."

She saw the dark 'prince' recoil at her name. A pang of pain passed his eyes before they became cold and he said, "Ellie. No, that is not your name. Tell me your real name."

 

She couldn't understand how he had figured out the game she was playing. His reaction after hearing her name scared her so she decided to go with the truth. "My name is Daenerys." She had said that name aloud after what felt like ages.

"And your brother is Viserys."

She was taken aback. How did he know?

He remarked, "Daenerys. An apt name for a princess."

"What is your name?"

"You will now that one day, if the gods are good. And they never are."

"Then tell me your name now."

"You are quite dogged. My sister would have liked you."

"Who is your sister? Is she a mummer's princess like you?"

His eyes narrowed and he looked truly frightening. Daenerys was surprised at how she had the audacity to say something so provocative. He hissed, "My sister was a princess from the moment she was born to the moment she died."

"She is dead? I am so sorry."

"Don't be. You were not at fault for her death. I know who the people responsible are. And before my day is done, vengeance will be exacted by fire and blood and the viper's fangs."

 

More riddles. Daenerys wished adults wouldn't be so confusing when they talked. Before she could ask about the fire, the blood or the viper, Ser Jon returned. He looked alarmed to see her with the prince. He said, "What are you doing here, child? I told you to stay in your room."

The stranger came to her rescue, "She was just being hospitable. She is a bright child. Maybe we signed the pact too soon."

Ser Jon said wearily, "It is signed nonetheless. I hope your brother and you will honor your word when the time comes."

"We have thirsted for vengeance for too long to not honor it. Until we meet again, Ser Willem."

And with that, the dark prince departed.


	2. The Kingsguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old knight faces the harsh truths of a new regime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments always welcome.

He woke up not long after sunrise. He found that the older he grew the less he slept. Ser Harlan had once told him that he couldn't sleep long because every time he closed his eyes, he was afraid he wouldn't open them again. Although Ser Harlan had been past seventy when he said those words and he was not yet fifty but near enough to make no matter. Thinking about Ser Harlan saddened him for the old man had been dutiful and kind and alive less than two years ago. WIth the deaths of so many other great and gallant knights in the year that followed, old Ser Harlan seemed to be forgotten by all but him. Once the sleep had completely left his eyes, the knight stretched his arms and legs before sitting up. His body ached but it was not due to his aging bones. His wounds had been attended to by the best maesters in the castle but they were still battle wounds. The wound on his shoulder had been caused by an arrow piercing through the joints and embedding itself in the flesh. In truth that wound had been more of a nuisance than debilitating. The wound to his side had been caused by the spear of a Riverlands soldier. That wound was more serious and hampered his movement but not enough to save his attacker who paid for it with his life's blood even though he was more than half a boy. Had those been the extent of his wounds, he wouldn't be in as much distress. However, the gods saw it fit to send him face to face with Ser Brynden Tully, the Blackfish. 

  


  


The Blackfish was an immaculate swordsman and a formidable warrior. They had fought side by side in the Stepstones so was well aware of the Riverlander's prowess. Their duel had lasted a long time but crucially the Blackfish was unwounded. For every cut he landed on Ser Brynden, he received two in return. Soon he had lost enough blood to render him almost unconscious and his sword was knocked out of his hand. There were few knights more honorable than Ser Brynden Tully and so instead of losing his head, he was merely taken prisoner. He didn't remember much of what followed apart from Robert Baratheon pardoning him and the maesters swarming over him, forcing this potion and that down his throat while his body seemed to be on fire with the pain. His reflection on the recent past was cut short by the servant girl who attended on him. She said, "Shall I draw your bath, Ser Barristan?"

  


  


Barristan Selmy nodded and then hauled himself to the tub. He needed to wash himself well today. After he had cleansed himself, he returned to his chambers to find Maester Arwen waiting for him. The maester carefully applied fresh bandages to his wounds and gave him no less than six different potions to force down his throat. Once the maester had departed, the serving girl returned and said, "You must get dressed, Ser Barristan. They court is already being assembled." The girl had brought his armor for him. It wasn't the Kingsguard armor he had donned at the Trident since that had been damaged beyond repair. This was an ordinary of armor of silver steel. It was of very good metalwork but very plain. Carefully and deliberately, he donned his armor. The last time he had donned his armor, he had gone to the decisive battle of the War of the Usurper - no, Robert's Rebellion - and had not hesitated to put it on. Yet, now he seemed unsure. He was a simple man who preferred the ringing of steel in battle over the schemes and lies of court. However, he had taken the pardon and so he had to partake in the show. 

  


  


Once he was dressed, he stepped out of the chambers. It felt very strange to him to not have his white cloak on his shoulders. His sword belt was empty too since they hadn't allowed him to hold one since the Trident. So he had to march into the most uncomfortable room in the world shorn of the two things that was integral to his identity - his cloak and his sword. He had secluded himself from all the events going on as he lay on the bed to recover and no one had bothered to tell him either. As he walked through the corridors of the Red Keep, the once familiar walls looked bizarre. Then he realized that all the tapestries and portraits of the dragonkings of the past had been removed. It was yet another aspect he had to get used to of the new regime he had sworn himself to. That was what today was about. Even though he had taken Robert's pardon and given him his oath, that had been on a bloody battlefield with only a handful of knights in attendance. Today he would swear the oath for all the nobility of Westeros to see. Even though he understood little of politics, he knew why he had to participate in the day's show. The regime was still in its infancy and if a knight of Barristan the Bold's repute would forsake the Targaryens for Robert Baratheon, it would give the regime serious credibility. He even had an inkling of what more Robert would ask of him. He was prepared for that but he intended to ask for something in return as well.

  


  


As he neared the throne room, he encountered more people as they headed towads the throne room. Some of them nodded at him with reverence and respect, others seemed shocked to see he was yet living. Unflustered he continued towards the throne room until a boy no older than eight stood in his path. He was pudgy boy with a nervous disposition. He looked as if he wanted to say something but was struggling for the right words. Barristan asked in a soft, kind voice, "Do you wish to say something to me, child?"

The boy blurted out, "You are Barristan the Bold."

"I am. And who-"

"I owe you my life, ser." 

Puzzled, he asked, "Are you sure you are speaking to the correct knight, child. Forgive me but I do not seem to remember you."

"You saved my life when I was a babe. I am Dontos of House Hollard. I am hear to swear my allegiance to the new king. But I am glad I coud give thanks to the man who saved me." 

  


  


_Hollard_. He had been reflecting on many things the past few days and once more his memories took him back in time. _The Defiance of Duskendale. The death of his sworn brother, Ser Gwayne Gaunt. Tywin Lannister's planning to storm the castle. Infiltrating the Dun Fort at the hour of the wolf. A tempestuous journey through the castle's corridors and dungeons. Slaying Symon Hollard to avenge Ser Gwayne. Rescuing Aerys._ He was troubled by his memories. The bards and the singers would sing of it as another valiant deed by Barristan the Bold. But was it truly valiant? Would the kingdoms have bled as much if he had let Tywin Lannister sack the city and Aerys die that day? _I was doing my duty_ , he hold himself. _I swore a vow to protect the king_. He returned to the present and said to Dontos, "I am sorry for what happened to your family. I was the one who slew your uncle, Ser Symon."

He wasn't truly sorry since the Darklyns and the Hollards had committed treason and Ser Symon had killed his sworn brother but the boy didn't need to hear the ugly truth. Dontos simply nodded and Barristan went on to the throne room. But it was eerie meeting Dontos of House Hollard given what he would be asking of Robert Baratheon. _It must be a sign fom the gods._

  


  


Lords, lordlings and knights had all assembled in the throne room. He took a place at the very back and awaited proceedings. As the herald announced the various lords and ladies, Barristan looked at the throne. Robert Baratheon was seated on the Conqueror's throne with an easy grace which looked almost nonchalant. Rhaegar had looked kingly and handsome with his impeccable Valyrian features. Robert was no Rhaegar but looked no less like a king. While Rhaeger gave a bookish vibe and an aura of wisdom and mystique, Robert could not be more straightforward. Powerfully built with broad shoulders, a handsome face with a rugged beard he looked exactly like a warrior king. Despite, the apperance, Robert looked extremely bored. It was Jon Arryn, his hand, who did most of the talking while Robert simply accepted the oaths of fealty whenever they came. Barristan's eyes fell upon his Lannister queen next, seated beside her husband and king. No woman was as beautiful as Ashara Dayne in his eyes but Cersei Lannister would come a close second. She was simply breathtaking. But her eyes were colder than the winter ice where Ashara's had been warm and inviting. Maybe he'd meet Ashara at least once when all this was sorted. But until then he need to pay attention.

  


  


Having studied the royal couple, his eyes instinctively went to the men in the white cloaks. At the front of the throne stood a knight with locks of hair of beaten gold and piercing green eyes. He looked every bit a knight from the songs. But Barristan knew better. _False coin. Kingslayer. Oathbreaker_. He would never trust Jaime Lannister with his smug face and cutting smile. Even at just sixteen years of age, Barristan believed Jaime had a stain on his white cloak that he could never remove. Beside him stood the other knights of the Kingsguard. He recognized Meryn Trant, a red-haired knight from the Stormlands. Beside him was a knight of House Blount of the Crownlands. On Jaime Lannister's other side stood a knight from some Vale house. Of the four, he looked the most dangerous for he had a blank, emotionless stare that gave no indication as to what he was thinking. There were only four White Swords since there had not been enough time to fill all the vacancies. Has the Kingsguard fallen so low? Apart from Jaime, the other three knights had done nothing of repute and nothing that would make them worthy of the white. And Jaime was, of course, the Kingslayer.

  


  


Looking at the present plight of the Kingsguard reminded Barristan of his own sworn brothers, the seven of Aerys Targaryen, Second of His Name. Ser Jonothor and Prince Lewyn had ridden with him to the Trident. He had been given the charge of the van, Prince Lewyn was given the Dornish host to hold the flank and Ser Jonothor had ridden with Rhaegar himself. From what he had heard, Prince Lewyn had suffered multiple wounds just like him before finally meeting the man who would best him. But the Corbray lordling had been less honorable and merciful than Ser Brynden and the waters of the Trident had lapped up the life's blood of the Dornish prince. Ser Jonothor had met his end moments before Rhaegar. He had tried to put himself before the enraged Robert Baratheon to protect Rhaegar but after a short encounter, the Demon of the Trident had smashed his skull in with his massive warhammer. There was no news about the whereabouts of his other brothers, Lord Commander Gerold Hightower the White Bull, Ser Arthur Dayne the Sword of the Morning and Ser Oswell Whent. _Maybe they were protecting Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys on Dragonstone_. That thought made him ashamed of himself for it meant his brothers had stayed true to their vows while he had not.

  


  


As Barristan surfaced from his latest dive into his memories, he heard the hearald announce, "Ser Barristan the Bold of House Selmy."

This was it. The room had fallen silent as he strode to towards the throne, his footsteps ringing out clearly and loudly. Once he was before Robert, he knelt and said, "Your Grace."

Robert said, "Rise, Ser Barristan."

Once he was on his feet, the king continued, "Ser Barristan was on the opposing side during the Battle of the Trident. He fought bravely and suffered grievous wounds. He killed many soldiers fighting for the Baratheons, Starks, Arryns or the Tullys. Yet I will give him a pardon for I refuse to punish any man for loyalty. Will you be a part of this new regime, Ser Barristan?"

"It will be my honor, Your Grace."

"I have one more honor I wish to bequeath upon you. I would name you the Lord Commander of my Kingsguard should you deign to accept the offer."

"Your are very generous. I will be honored to continue serving in the Kingsguard."

As he accepted the offer, Robert unsheathed a new sword and unraveled a pristine white cloak. One of his squires sprang forward but he muttered, "Bugger that," before loudly adding, "I am capable of walking down a few steps and giving my Lord Commander his cloak and sword. I owe a man as honorable as Ser Barristan that much."

  


  


Robert walked down the steps and handed him the sword before fastening his cloak on his shoulders. The lords cheered as Robert headed back to his throne. He was about to be dismissed so he mustered all his courage and spoke out, "Your Grace?"

"What is it, Ser Barristan?"

"I have a favor I wish to ask of you, Your Grace."

"Then tell me. If it is within my power, you shall have it."

It was very important that he got the wording right. He was not trained in platitudes and flattery but he had practiced his lines. He began, "The Targaryens have shown themselves unworthy of ruling after the actions of King Aerys and the Prince of Dragonstone. I know all Targaryens have been declared enemies to the realm but I would ask for mercy, Your Grace. Aerys and Rhaegar are dead and they have paid for their crimes. The war has been terrible but the children should nof suffer for the misdeeds of their parents. I wish to ask for mercy for Aegon and Rhaenys for they were innocent in the crimes of their father."

By the time he had finished speaking, an eerie silence had descended upon the throne room. But that did not matter. Robert was the one who mattered. The king was looking down and fidgeted uncomfortably in his throne. The man was notorious for having a short temper and a hatred for Targaryens so the fact that he had not started yelling at him seemed to be a positive sign to Barristan. He decided to press home his point, "Aegon and Rhaenys will be disinherited so that they will pose no threat to your rule. You can marry them off, send them to the Citadel or the Silent Sisters or the Night's Watch. All I ask for is their lives to be spared, Your Grace."

  


  


Robert seemed singularly reluctant to meet his gaze or respond to his earnest requests. The throne room had started buzzing as the lords murmurred amongst themselves. Barristan could not understand everyone's reactions. He had made the same request to Aerys regarding Dontos Hollard and his request had been accepted. Robert seemed a saner king than Aerys so he should have responded positively to this benign request. As time dragged on without Robert responding, Baristan started feeling as if something was amiss. Finally, Jon Arryn cleared his throat and said, "The thing is, Ser Barristan..." He coughed again before continuing, "The city, King's Landing that is, was sacked after the Battle of the Trident. Chaos and confusion reigned so it was difficult to understand what was happening." He took a long pause and Barristan's heart soared. _Had the little prince and princess escaped with their mother? Perhaps they had even made it to Dragonstone. Maybe that is why his three sworn brothers were missing._ They were protecting Rhaegar's children. Jon Arryn then spoke, "In that chaos, Princess Elia and her children Aegon and Rhaenys regrettably perished.

  


  


  


The words hit him harder than a mace to the head. His head spun and his knees felt weak. Rhaenys the delightful little girl with her black kitten, Aegon the little babe with silver hair and kind Princess Elia. All of them, gone. Dead. He could not believe it. What men or monsters would murder such innocent children? And had Robert not done anything? Did he condone the murders? His disbelief gave way to rage but before he could say something foolish, the herald dismissed him. He considered saying something nonetheless and try to show everyone present the injustice of it all. But then he remembered the oath he had just taken. He had vowed to guard his king, not judge him. Moreover, he had heard it was the Lannisters and Ned Stark who had reached the city first. Robert was wounded at the Trident and arrived only after the city had been taken. It could have been Tywin Lannister or Ned Stark's me who had committed the murders. That didn't make it any easier since Robert's queen was a Lannister and his best friend was a Stark. Barristan had been around enough courts to know that it was impossbile to get justice if the accused were high lords. Dejected, he took his place in front of Robert's throne after Jaime Lannister moved aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events of this chapter take place after Robert's coronation but before Ned returns from the Tower of Joy.


End file.
